transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Confessions of a Psychotic Autobot
Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Blurr is sitting on a berth, waiting for repairs from a certain someone. While he hasn't insisted on Torque, he'd just kind of requested her, if it were possible and convenient for her. He's not a creeper like Whirl, seriously. Most of the damage inflicted upon his frame had been from that fragging bomb that Fusillade had dropped right on top of him, though there is a chunk of armor missing from his shoulder from Kickback, who is supposed to be dead but apparently is still alive somehow. The speedster is looking through something on a datapad at the moment. "So now I've got two mechs waiting on me to repair them?" Muses Torque as she comes up to Blurr's berth once attentions to another patient are finished, a soft smile given while she wipes her hands clean with a sterile rag. "Well, at least it's you and not him, I'm thankful for that." She chuckles softly, setting her rag aside and pulling over the nearby tray of tools, taking up one in particular and leaning into first have a look at the bit of missing armor, picking around inside to check for any internal damage. Of course she makes sure to dampen his pain sensors beforehand. "How've you been? Or er.. I suppose I can already guess after reading that report.." She sends him a a small, apologetic smile. "Glad you all came out of that fight okay." "I guess so," Blurr says, grinning up at Torque in response to her first question. "But you can handle it, you're good." he chuckles. "Him, eh? I'm guessing you're talking about Whirl. Tch. What a glitch. Doesn't know when to stop, does he?" Torque's antennas flick back a little at the mention of Whirl's name, the femme sighing softly and just shaking her head while grabbing up another tool and setting to work on his open shoulder, a few sparks flying now and then. "Nope. But like you said, I can handle it. I hope." The chat of the comm earlier already has her spooked enough about the guy, so she quickly tries to change subjects. "Anyway, you said Kickback was in the fight?" Torque lofts a brow at Blurr, now moving to solder on a patch once the insides are delt with. "Kinda hard to believe, since I thought he was supposed to be dead? Though.. I suppose weirder things have happened before." "Heh!" Blurr says, nodding. "Yeah...you're right about that. He's is supposed to be dead, but--slag. Right there in front of my very optics. Maximus saw him too, as did everyone else. No idea how that happened, but I'm figuring it's a clone of sorts. Insecticons are known for that kind of thing. I got a piece of him for the techs in Operations to look at. Hopefully they'll be able to get to the bottom of this." Torque nods idly as he speaks, not looking away from her work. "If anyone can figure out what's up, it'd be them. I'm hoping it's a clone, though, because Primus, we seriously don't need anymore smart Insecticons." Torque still remembers her Olympic fight with Buzzkill. Nasty stuff. "Hm.. Alright, your shoulder's all good and patched." Pushing Insecticons from her mind for the moment she smirks and steps back to look at the fresh patch, though she doesn't admire it long, soon stepping over to examine and fix up the rest of him damaged from the fight. "I gotta say though, I'm surprised you're even this damaged. I thought you were untouchable." She can't help but tease with a wry smirk, antennas flicking a little in a happy manner. "Not losing your speed again, are you, Blurr?" "Yeah, me too, but I don't know--he sounded fairly intelligent. I mean just like the original." Blurr answers, looking concerned. "Guess it remains to be seen from that chunk of him, however much information we managed to glean from it." The speedster flexes the servos in his shoulder a bit, deciding Torque's done a fine job. "Thanks, your work is excellent as usual!" he compliments, but sighs at the mention of the damage he took. "Yeah, that's usually the case, but--bad luck I guess. Took a bomb right down on top of my head." "Wait, what do you mean, losing my speed?" he says after a slight pause. "Psh! Why would a thing like that happen?" Torque stays silent until he catches up on her tease, breaking into a grin when he does and looking up from her repairs to laugh softly. "Ha! I'm only teasing, Blurr." Without warning Blurr is likely to find an arm snaking around his shoulder and neck, pulling him into a one armed side hug against her. "I know you'll always be the fastest thing alive." A friendly little wink is sent his way for good measure before she lets go, all smiles as she returns to her work. "But I hear yah about bad luck. Works the same with good luck too. Like when I actually got to knock around Shockwave twice, talk about luck!" Torque beams at the memories, but ultimately sighs, shaking her head. "But I doubt I'll get that kind of chance again anytime soon." Blurr chuckles a little. "I know, I know." he says, nodding. This was directed at the teasing and at her knowing he'll always be the fastest thing alive, of course. But a look of concern crosses his face when she mentions Shockwave. "I know you enjoyed beating him up, Torque, but what Whirl did wasn't wise. You two just got lucky. As we were saying. Luck's good, but we shouldn't depend on it." Somehow she knew he was gonna bring that back up, Torque's smile fading a little, mouth pressing into a thin line of thought. "Yeah.. Yeah I know it was stupid to go. But I dunno, I just didn't have it in me to turn him down after we talked about it. I just.. I don't know.." A soft sigh escapes and she pushes on with her repairs, skilled hands working deftly to patch, solder, tweak a wire here and there, replace a part, and leave him good as new. Well, except for the uncolored patches he'll have to get repainted. "There we are, everything should be in tip top shape now." She finally announces with the soft clatter of her tool being set back on the tray, stepping back to give him room, amber optics overlooking the newly repaired mech with a smile. "You may still be a bit sore, but that should go away in less than a day unless you want a pain suppressor to tide you over." Blurr nods, looking down at himself then back up at her. "Thanks, Torque. You're the best." he says, smiling. He shrugs at her excuses, knowing the fem was just too sweet to turn even Whirl down, which wasn't necessarily always a bad thing. "Oh Torque, you're just too nice." he chuckles. "No thanks on the painkillers though, I think I'll be fine. Oh, hey...about those track schematics. I'll have to have a look at what you have so far--I might be able to fill in the gaps with something from my own memory banks." It was nice to think about old times again, sometimes. Torque is glad he approves, but once he comments on how nice she is she can't help antennas flicking back a bit, her smile widening into an embarrassed grin and a hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, well I.. I try." The medic can be tough, but even she has her flustered moments. But he pulls her out of it soon enough with talk of the track, her attentions perking, "Hm? Oh, right! Actually, I just finished setting the program into the simulation room, and was gonna do a test run in a day or two when I get time off. Did you.. wanna swing by and have a look?" Torque questions with a slight tilt of her head, a hopeful smile sent his way. Whirl says, "Toooorrqqquuuuueeee~" Torque says, "Ergh, what Whirl?" Blurr grins, looking quite ecstatic, actually. "Are you slagging kidding me? I can't wait! I'll be sure to come by as soon as I recover from this." Well, probably before then. "Heh. It's always good to be reminded of the old times every now and then." Blurr audible sigh. Whirl says, "Woaaah, /rude/" Blurr says, "As if you aren't." Whirl completely ignores Blurr. "So, Torque.. I need your expertise." Torque says, "Er.. for what, exactly?" Spindrift says, "Oh this oughta be good" Whirl says, "Well, you see, I had myself a bit of a crash landing earlier and I wanted to know if you could take a look at my rotor assembly. I think there's something jammed in there 'cause it isn't working right." Torque sighs, "Well, I'm still in the medbay if you need to stop by for a checkup." Whirl says, "Ohhhh, excellent. I will be there shortly." It seems that Blurr and Torque are having a bit of a private conversation. Perfect timing for Whirl to barge in and ruin everything! The doors to the medical bay open and the Wrecker cyclops himself walks in, looking as smug as ever (which isn't any different than how he usually looks.) "Well hello hello!" he chirps, strutting his way over to the medic and her speedster friend. "I hope I'm not interupting anything..." This is a lie. He hopes to Primus he is interupting something. He looks over at Blurr, red optic blinking a bit. "You don't mind if I borrow Torque for a second, do you /buddy?/" He says that last part with more than a hint of sarcasm. "You see, I've got a medical emergency." And to think, her day was sort of going well. At least after triple locking her room and ripping out the hidden cameras. Torque doesn't look all that pleased after her little chat over the comm, grimacing somewhat and folding antennas back when Whirl finally enters medbay. "Leave him be, Whirl, and just get on the table, okay?" She tries to reason with him, gesturing to the empty berth where Blurr once sat, taking up her tools in hand once more so she can have a look around his rotor assembly. Blurr just glares up at Whirl. Ooooh there are just so many things he could say right now. Like oh sure you hope you aren't interrupting anything! And BUDDY? Seriously? He resists the urge to punch Whirl right in the optic. "Right, a medical emergency you probably inflicted on yourself so you'd have an excuse to see her." Whirl snorts at Blurr's comment. "Oh please! I know you guys think I'm some kind of psychopath, but I'm not THAT crazy!" If only Blurr knew! To Torque, Whirl just shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. I'm the bigger mech, after all!" He walks over to the berth and plops his blue robobutt down on it, adjusting himself slightly so he can sit more comfortably. He leans over a bit to give Torque a better view into his rotor assembly. Being such an experienced mechanic, she'll probably notice right away that it looks like someone who had no idea what they were doing opened it up and tried to put it back together. The pieces sit crooked and any bolts that hold the assembly in place are completely stripped. When she opens it up, things become even more suspicious; it looks like someone jabbed a knife into the space where the two rotors meet, jamming them and causing a moderate hemorrhage of energon in the cavity. "So..... see anything?" Dr. Autobot says, "What do you mean I shouldn't smoke around the energon pump?" Combat: Dr. Autobot refuels Blurr's energon reserves. And to think, Blurr wasn't that far off the mark it seems. The poor medic has a nearly dumbfounded look on her face as she goes about taking apart the assembly, optics widening when she finally gets a peak inside and antennas snapping upright, the little lights at the end flickering in surprise and alarm. "What the..?" It may look cute, but Torque is genuinly alarmed by the self-mutilation, immediatly switching into medic mode and getting to work to try and stem the energon leak, staining her hands violet in the process. "Whirl, what the hell did you do??" Her words are somewhat strained, anger not yet hitting her as she tends to his wounds. Blurr comes over to examine Whirl, and makes a "Tch!" sound at what he finds. "Ha! You're not a psychopath? Yeah, right. You fragging did this to yourself, you glitch." he says bluntly. "You weren't at the Highroad, so that's obvious enough." Seeing Torque so alarmed like that, her antenna snapping upright, it is actually extremely adorable. If Whirl could smile, he would be giving her a little grin at her reaction. "I take it you found something then?" he says, doing his best to make it seem like he has no idea what she's talking about. Then she starts her repairs, her hands on his body. It's exactly what he wanted. The Wrecker lets out a satisfied sigh. All is well.. Untill Blurr has to stick his nose in and start being a prick about it. "Cram it, Speedy! I didn't come here to listen to you bitch at me! And for the record, I wasn't at the Highroad battle because I had important Wrecker stuff to do!" He waves his pincher hand around at Blurr. "Stuff someone like you could NEVER handle!" "Oh, 'important Wrecker' stuff, huh? Like what? If you actually had something better to do, you'd have given me specifics already." Blurr argues. "Seriously, Whirl. You need to lay off of Torque, because the fact of the matter is, she doesn't like you. And that's just as obvious as this self-mutilation scrap is." he says, gesturing at the damage. "Just face it, you're annoying the frag out of her." Torque is thankful there are enough helicopters in the faction to at least keep her knowledge of their anatomy sharp, allowing her to swiftly stop the hemorrhage and set up a drain to take out what remains pooling inside the assembly while she gets to fixing the nasty damage done to his insides so they'll actually work again. "No... No, he's right Whirl.." She finally speaks after the initial emergency is diverted, her expression nothing by worry, disappointment, and a bit of distress as she pulls the draining hose out and steps aside to wipe her hands clean, though she isn't done fixing him just yet. "I can tell you did this to yourself, I'm not stupid. And I'm just... just baffled.." Torque frowns at the energon still stuck between her knuckles before looking over to Whirl, brows knitting and optics glowing in a sharp, disapproving glare. "Why would you do this? Just to see me? You could've damaged yourself beyond repair!" And now the anger is catching up, the femme leveling an accusing finger at him, though she makes sure to give Blurr a look that says 'Shut up. Right now.'. "I may not have liked it, but I would've put up with fixing you normally, when you needed it. But to harm yourself? I'm not gonna stand for this. After I fix this /mess/ you made of yourself I'm puting a /ban/ on you from seeking medical attention from me for your own personal safety. No more calls, no more repairs, you'll have to settle for the other medics to help you." Blurr opens his mouth to protest, but then closes it when Torque bans Whirl from seeking medical attention from her, and nods sagely. Smart fembot, that one was. Heh. He just folds his arms and smirks. Whirl looks like he's about ready to jump off the berth and give Blurr a smack across the face. "Wrecker business is for Wreckers to know about only! Why would I go and blab all our secrets to someone like you?" Damn Blurr, being all...Blurr-y and what not. He can deal with that though, what he can't deal with is Torque's sudden ban on ever fixing him again. The Wrecker whips his head around, staring at the femme for a long time, trying desperately to find the right words to defend himself with. "I..but.." Well, the jig is up. No point in denying that he did this to himself. "You can't put a ban on me! You're a medic! It's your duty to repair us when we need to be repaired!" His pleas become more frantic as he goes. "What if I get hurt for real and no one else is around to fix me! Come on.. you can't do that to me.." He grabs the hand she has leveled at him in his pinchers and lowers it away from his face. "You're the only one I trust to fix me! Why do you think I brought you along when I went after Shockwave? Please reconsider! I swear this wont happen again! I was just.." He clutches her hand tighter. "Look, I know you hate me. I get it. I'm a horrible person. I'm crazy, okay? I know it, you know it, we all know it. I did this because I wanted to see you and I knew you wouldn't associate with me at all unless I needed repairs. I was desperate!" Announcement: Announcer: Remember: Want your own custom weapon object? Go ask your nearest friendly Weaponsmith to make you one! It's... admittedly kinda hard to watch the Wrecker break down and actually plead while taking hold of her hand in a desperate attempt to put him back in a good light. But she can't. She can't give in. And so Torque's expression remains stern, stoney as she stares at Whirl, her jaw set squarely. "Yes, it's my duty to repair you when needed, but it's also my duty to keep you safe. Especially from one's self. I can't sit idly by knowing a patient is willing to damage himself, especially in vital places, just to get attention." Corners of her lips tug down a hair as he continues, optics narrowing ever so slightly while he eases her hand from his grip. "And I don't hate you Whirl, you're just... overbearing at times. And if you get hurt for real, and no one can assist, only then will I assist, but only to keep you stable. I'm not doing this to spite you, I'm just doing it to look out for you.." When her hand is free Torque makes a little swirling motion with a fingertip, gesturing him to turn back around. "Now just turn around and let me fix you. And if you refuse, I won't hesitate to force you into stasis, finish repairing you, and set you in the brig for the night." She'll definitely be setting the ban after this is said and done. And hopefully speak with Impactor, Springer, or hell, even Prime if she can get a hold of any of them. Dr. Autobot says, "Leaded or unleaded?" Combat: Dr. Autobot refuels Whirl's energon reserves. And to think stabbing himself in the back seemed like such a good idea! If only Whirl knew it meant he wouldn't get a chance to have Torque repair him (and as a result put her hands all over his body) he would've never done it. Ah well. Live and learn, right? The Wrecker lets out a disappointed sigh and reluctantly turns around, his damaged rotor assembly facing Torque. Who is he supposed to go to for repairs now? First Aid? Pffft, yeah right. He's a great doctor and everything but he's so damn boring and he doesn't have the same special touch that Torque does. He also doesn't have a crazy obsession with him, so what's the point? Whirl says nothing as Torque works, opting to just stare at the floor in dejected silence. Being banned like this was bad enough, but having Blurr there to witness it made it even worse. Hopefully he doesn't go and blab about what happened, the last thing Whirl needs is everyone thinking he's some kind of masochistic psychopath. Blurr shakes his head. "Pff, we don't hate you, Whirl. 'Hate' is a strong word reserved for our actual enemies. You know, the ones we're usually trying to kill. Stop trying to play the victim and make us feel sorry for you. You know this is for your own good." The speedster leans casually against a wall, arms folded. Blab about it, though? Come on, this is Blurr we're talking about. He used to be a celebrity, and he's also a motormouth. Of course he's going to tell the first person who brings the subject or Whirl up. In fact, he might even tell Maximus or someone, out of concern, you know, since apparently the Wrecker is crazy enough to inflict damage on himself, which is definitely not a good thing. Whirl only looks up when Blurr opens his mouth and despite not having any sort of face to speak of, he manages to give the speedster a nasty glare. If look could kill, Blurr would be a corpse right now. "I bet you're pleased as punch about all this, aren't you?" the Wrecker starts, his voice low and his tone dripping with barely restrained anger. "I bet you're just jumping with joy inside right now. It's just what you wanted, you get to have her all to yourself now. Happy? Feel good about yourself? Does it make you all excited, knowing you can talk to her, touch her, hell, even be in the same room with her while I can't? Just admit it." Torque doesn't show it, but she's very thankful Whirl doesn't put up a fight and instead admits defeat, allowing her to move back in and finish repairing his jacked up assembly. How did he even manage to hold a knife to get it in there in the first place? The world may never know. "Don't sulk." Her tone is a bit softer now as she works, not wanting to sound like she's layering on the cruelty. "It'll be a temporary ban. I just want you to have some time away from me, okay?" And as if she had some sort of mind reading ability, though let's face it she doesn't quite need it knowing Blurr, she pauses a moment to glance over her shoulder at the speedster, tone becoming hard again to make sure he gets it. "You're not to speak about this. At least not in the way I can imagine you will. I appreciate you standing up for me, and for being a witness, but this is my problem and I'll be the one to handle it, alright?" Of course then Whirl has to start up again, Torque grimacing once more and barking to both of them, "/Enough/. When I'm done here you'll both be leaving. End of conversation." And Blurr glares right back with equal intensity. "I'm pleased, yes, but not because I can have her 'all to myself now.' No, I'm satisfied primarily because Torque's done the right thing in taking away your reasons for mutilating yourself. And also because this will keep you from further harassing her when she clearly doesn't want to be around you. Hopefully you'll learn something from this and take a hint when it's given in the future." he says evenly. Blurr just shrugs at Torque. He's tempted to lie and say he won't, but he honestly believes it's for the best, so he says so. "Torque, this is a legitimate concern. If Whirl is willing to mutilate himself that extensively, the issue needs to be addressed by Command." "Tch! Don't give me that crap!" Whirl snaps, pointing at Blurr accusingly with his pincher hand. "You and I both know you have the hots for her! Dont try to make it sound like you're just looking out for her best interest, it's really douchey. As for telling Command, you better keep your mouth shut about this whole thing. What they don't know wont hurt them." He wants to go on so bad, really give Blurr a piece of his mind, but he shuts his mouth (or..whatever) when Torque snaps at them. He takes SOME solace in the fact that this stupid ban is only temporary. How temporary, who knows. "I'm already planning to have a word with them. Like I said, let me handle this." Torque asides to Blurr. If he didn't want her annoyed at him too it'd likely be best for him to just stay quiet on the matter and let her do her thing. Besides, she wouldn't be surprised if this issue has come up before. It's /Whirl/, the loveable psycho who enjoys punching himself in the face to scare off enemies. But either way she appears to be finished, setting aside her tools and closing up the compartment to his assembly. "There, good as new. Now go, both of you, please." Torque sounds tired at this point, just wanting the two to leave so she can mull over what in the hell just happened and write up a proper report. And once all is said and done she just turns, not speaking a word more as she heads off to the medical offices, and subsequently her desk. This night was just too crazy for her liking. Blurr just waves a dismissive hand at Whirl. "Whatever, glitch." He says, turning his face toward the ceiling. He is not in the mood to argue with the Wrecker about this kind of slag. When Torque insists on letting her handle it, he synthesizes a sigh of resignation. "Fine. I trust you. I just don't want him messing himself up again. We already have enough damage to deal with from the Decepticons without our own people injuring themselves." With his self-inflicted wounds tended to and Torque already heading back to her office, Whirl hops off the berth. He looks over his shoulder, wanting to give her a thanks (probably the last one she'll get from her for a while, until she lifts her silly ban) but she's already gone. He sighs and makes his way towards the door, making sure to give Blurr a hard shove with his elbow as he passes him. Whirl makes an unhappy noise. Oh, really now?! He just HAD to do it, didn't he? Glitchead! Blurr is not going to let that one slide! And it wasn't even just a little shove, either. In a single fuelpump cycle Blurr is shoving Whirl right back, just as hard! OH HELL NAW! Shit just got real! As soon as Blurr retaliates with a shove of his own, something snaps inside Whirl and without a second thought, he spins around and throws his arm out to smack Blurr right in the face with the bulk of his null-ray module. Combat: Whirl strikes Blurr with his Punch attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Blurr tries to dodge, but Whirl is close enough that the hit makes makes purchase, striking him right in the face! "Youoversizedwastecollectiondroneyouslaggingglitchead..." A string of practically unintelligable Cybertronian curses follows, as he reels from the punch, but brings his own fists to bear against the Wrecker, swinging for what passes as Whirl's face. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr strikes Whirl with his Glitchead! (Punch) attack! If Whirl could do so he would be smirking right now. Not so fast now, eh Blurr? He figures he's made his point and drops his arm, content with leaving it at that and leaving but Blurr has to go and fight back. Scrappy little shit! Whirl is struck right in the 'face' and is sent stumbling backwards into a medical berth with a clatter of metal on metal. A frustrated growl rumbles from his vocalizer as he stares down his fellow blue Autobot. He says nothing before launching himself forward, throwing his other arm out to wrap his pinchers around Blurr's throat and give it a hard squeeze. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Blurr with his Throat Pinch (Punch) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Suddenly Whirl has grabbed Blurr around the neck cables, squeezing down hard and cutting off the energon flow to the speedster's head! He grabs Whirl's arm desperately, attempting to pull him away, but if the Wrecker doesn't let go... Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Whirl keeps his 'hand' wrapped tight around Blurr's throat, glaring into his optics with his single, beady red eye. For a second he considers choking him out, letting the lack of circulation drive him into a state of unconciousness before tossing him across the room. But... he can't. An overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame sink into the Wrecker as he watches the speedy Autobot struggle in his grasp. What was he doing? This is the type of crap Decepticons do, not Autobots! Everyone already thinks he's some kind of psuedo-Decepticon, what he's doing at this exact moment only proves them right. And so Whirl releases his grip and withdraws his arm, his unwavering stare still fixed on Blurr as he takes a few steps back. Should he apologize? He feels like maybe he should, but it's so hard for him to do. He just stands there, struggling with this internal conflict. He figures if Blurr wants to pay him back for that little stunt, he wouldn't blame him in the slightest. Oh Blurr wants to pay him back for that stunt, all right, but the fact is he can't. He hadn't fully recovered from injuries sustained from the battle at Highroad, and having the energon cut off from his processing unit for that long had caused it to malfunction considerably. He collapses against the wall once Whirl lets go of him, his optics darkening as he slips into stasis lock and his motionless form is left slumped there. After a few astroseconds, though, he comes back online, but strangely doesn't look angry any more. "What the..." he stands back up, giving Whirl baffled look. "What are you staring at?" Given his lack of face, it's hard for Whirl to express any emotion whatsoever. Still, he's as concerned as anyone should be when he watches Blurr collapse against the wall and go into stasis lock. Oh shit, this is bad. Oh, but it's okay because he comes back online. Oh..but he doesn't seem to remember what happened. This is definitely troubling but at the same time Whirl is thankful. Maybe it's for the best. "Uh.." Whirl doesn't really know what to say. This is..awkward. "..Nothing. You just fell and I was worried, is all." Such bullshit. "You okay? You should probably have someone check you out," Whirl continues, reaching out to grab Blurr's arm and pull him up onto his feet. He stares at him for what seems like an eternity before mumbling something that sounds like 'I'm sorry.' Blurr's brow ridges crease in a frown as Whirl helps him to his feet. Something is off about this entire situation...The last thing he remembers is talking to Torque about the track simulations she'd set up in the training room. "I...fell? From where? ...Slag, I must've fallen hard." "Yeaahhh.....I don't.. I don't know, man." Whirl is really glad he doesn't have a face because his expression of confusion and guilt would probably give him away. "I just came in to see Torque about something and you collapsed. I guess the Highroad fight really took a lot out of you." The Wrecker guides Blurr over to the closet berth and forces him to sit down on it. "Just.. just take a breather, okay? You need to relax for a bit. Take a load off. Try not to think too hard, you know?" He gives Blurr a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "...I'm sorry for everything, Blurr. I really am.." With that cryptic statement, Whirl turns and makes a hasty exit. "Wait...Whirl?!" Blurr calls after the Wrecker. "Sorry? Why are you apologizing?" He's so confused right now...